Legends:Lehon
Lehon, também chamado de Rakata, Rakata Prime, e de Mundo Desconhecido, foi o planeta natal da espécie Rakata e a capital secreta do seu Império Infinito. Descrição Lehon era um mundo tropical que habitou um canto remoto e relativamente desconhecido da galáxia conhecido como Restos Temperados, uma grande área de espaço vazio. A maior parte de sua superfície era coberta por oceanos, que continha numerosos aglomerados de ilhas e arquipélagos. Este foi o único planeta habitável no sistema Lehon, mas compartilhava a órbita de sua estrela principal com a Forja Estelar, uma antiga estação espacial Rakata e fábrica que drenava seu combustível diretamente da estrela primária do sistema. O planeta por si só era orbitado por duas pequenas luas, uma delas era tão próxima que era visível da superfície durante o dia, abrangendo uma parcela significativa do céu. História Império Infinito thumb|left|Nave espacial caída caída em Lehon, junto com um [[Legends:cruzador classe-Hammerhead|cruzador classe-''Hammerhead''.]] Um milênio antes do nascimento da República Galáctica, o planeta era a capital do antigo Império Infinito dos Rakata (c. 35.000 – 25.200 ABY). Os Rakata eram uma espécie cientificamente avançada que moviam sua tecnologia com a sensibilidade à Força e usavam seu conhecimento para escravizar e subjugar outras espécies, menos desenvolvidas. Eles foram responsáveis pela criação de muitas maravilhas tecnológicas, incluindo a semi senciente Forja Estelar, a qual criava inúmeros droides de guerra e naves estelares em um ritmo alarmante. Os Rakata construíram grandes cidades no seu planeta natal, as quais mais tarde se tornaram ruínas tomadas pela floresta. O Império Infinito, que no seu auge tinha aproximadamente 500 planetas, dez bilhões de Rakata, e mais de um trilhão de escravos, terminou em uma brutal guerra civil. Durante os dias finais do Império, os Rakata foram forçados a fugir de volta para o seu planeta natal devido a rebelião de escravos generalizada e a devastação causada por uma praga mortal que os deixava desprovidos de suas habilidades com a Força, mas superficialmente a guerra continuou. Os Rakata sobreviventes, agora próximos da extinção em seu planeta natal, sucumbiram à barbárie, com o canibalismo se tornando comum entre suas facções que lutavam constantemente. A batalha entre senhores de guerra danificaram a superfície de Rakata Prime por causa do uso de armas de destruição em massa, fragmentando o terreno do planeta inteiro em ilhas. A maioria das espécies foram obrigadas a fugir para o subterrâneo, já que o seu planeta havia se tornado quase inabitável. Guerra Civil Jedi Durante o domínio da República Galáctica, várias tribos Rakata, incluindo a tribo dos o Único, emergiram de volta a superfície do agora manso planeta, mas sua civilização ainda era baseada em batalhas e derramamento de sangue. Apenas os Antigos—decendentes da casta de sacerdotes do Império Infinito—mantiveram as memórias do seu glorioso passado vivas. Eles usaram isso para isolar e guardar os seus conhecimentos proibidos no Templo dos Antigos.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic thumb|left|Lehon durante a [[Legends:Guerra Civil Jedi|Guerra Civil Jedi.]] O planeta se auto protegia com um campo disruptivo que podia desativar quaisquer comunicações ou sistemas de navegação de naves que se aproximassem. Esse campo, controlado do topo do Templo, foi originalmente construído para proteger a Forja Estelar. Durante um milênio o planeta havia se tornado um cemitério tecnológico, com suas ilhas tropicais repletas de naves estelares que tiveram a infelicidade de irem em direção a misteriosa localização do planeta escondido. O planeta foi infestado por uma fauna que vinha de outros mundos, incluindo Rancores e gizkas, os quais os Rakata diziam vir das naves que caíam no planeta. Lehon foi visitado por Revan duas vezes, em 3.959 ABY e 3.956 ABY, durante a Guerra Civil Jedi. Nas duas vezes ele usou a ajuda da tribo do Antigo Rakata para entrar no Templo dos Antigos e lhe foi garantida a passagem para a própria Forja Estelar. Entretanto, na primeira vez, como Lorde Negro dos Sith, ele mentiu aos Rakata, dizendo que iria destruir a grande fábrica, enquanto na verdade ele queria reivindica-la e usa-la para construir uma imensa frota Sith para desafiar a República. Na segunda vez, após sua redenção, foi dada a Revan a tarefa de libertar um membro da tribo dos Antigos da base dos Rakata Negros. Após entrar na câmara do Um, Revan o matou, junto com outros Rakatas Negros. Com isso os membros da tribo dos Antigos permitiram a entrada de Revan no templo. Lá ele desativou o campo disruptivo para permitir que a frota da República e sua própria nave, o ''Falcão Negro, buscassem uma brecha nas defesas da fábrica. Quando a Forja Estelar foi destruída em uma feroz batalha entre a República e os Sith, os comandantes da República—Almirante Forn Dodonna e o Mestre Jedi Vandar Tokare—celebraram o fim da Guerra Civil Jedi no exterior do Templo. Durante a cerimônia, Revan e seus companheiros foram homenageados com a Cruz da Glória. thumb|left|O [[Legends:Templo dos Antigos|Templo dos Antigos.]] Pós Guerra Civil Após a Guerra Civil Jedi, todo o sistema Lehon estava cheio de restos da Forja Estelar destruída e o que sobrou das naves que lutaram na batalha que marcou o fim da guerra. Lehon ficou rodeado de asteroides que se formaram como anéis de destroços, tornando a navegação para entrar ou sair do planeta extremamente perigosa. Embora os destroços fossem valiosos como fonte de recursos, a República Galáctica escolheu fazer do sistema inteiro um sítio histórico protegido, o qual ninguém poderia entrar sem permissão. Eventualmente, o planeta se tornou acessível ao resto da galáxia. Lehon havia sido incorporado a República Galáctica. Entretanto, esse processo de inserção foi mantido em segredo para evitar pânico ou encorajar oportunistas a tentarem fazer uso dos segredos dos Rakata. Enquanto alguns Rakata viajaram para outros planetas, a maioria da população, que estava em decrescimento, se recusou a ir para outros mundos e enquanto sua variedade de genes diminuía, os Rakata morreram após algumas gerações, deixando Lehon sem presença de vida senciente. thumb|Outro ângulo de Lehon. Por volta de 1.000 ABY, Darth Bane foi a Lehon para ter acesso ao Holocron Sith de Darth Revan. Após o desembarque na superfície, ele sentiu que o planeta ainda estava mergulhado na presença do lado sombrio da Força, até mais que Korriban. No momento de sua chegada, o planeta era razoavelmente bem conhecido, mas havia sido imensamente ignorado por motivo dos diversos aspectos sombrios da história dos Rakata que haviam sido suprimidos pela República e os Jedi. Em uma batalha com o Lorde Sith Kas'im, Bane destruiu parte do Templo dos Antigos, derrubando uma das maiores arcadas da estrutura. Nos bastidores Em Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic o planeta é referido apenas como "Mundo Desconhecido".The New Essential Chronology''foi a primeira fonte oficial a identifica-lo como "Rakata Prime", até que seu nome nativo foi dado como Lehon em ''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction. Em um fim não canônico de Knights of the Old Republic, Revan vai para o lado sombrio no topo do Templo, quando ele volta a praia anunciando seu retorno, Carth Onasi corre para dentro da floresta enquanto Mission Vao é atingida por um tiro e é morta por Revan, com isso Zaalbar também é morto, ou Mission é morta por Zaalbar que fica sob a persuasão da Força de Revan. Depois disso, Carth não é visto novamente até Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. Também em Knights of the Old Republic, Lehon é colocado erroneamente na Orla Interna pelo computador de navegação da Falcão Negro. Aparições *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 4'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' Fontes *Unknown on the Knights of the Old Republic website *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 21'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Notas e referências Categoria:Planetas aliados à República Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Sith Categoria:Planetas aquáticos Categoria:Planetas das Regiões Desconhecidas Categoria:Planetas do Império Infinito Categoria:Lugares em Lehon